An Old Face, A New Love
by blackwitch333
Summary: Miaka, realizing that  things have fallen apart with Taka, tries to breal-up with him. Taka then in turn abuses her and in a reaction Miaka begs Suzaku for help. Hearing her plea, the great god Suzaku takes her in the book where they find their destinies.
1. Safety in Konan

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ( I wish I did though)**

An Old Face, A New Love chapter 1: Safety in Konan

Miaka was rushing up the stairs to Taka's apartment. She was only a half hour late due to the horrendous traffic, but he wouldn't understand. He never understood anymore! That's why she wanted to talk to Taka in the first place: she wanted to break up. She had finally realized that they weren't meant to be together after all, no matter what their previous circumstances may have suggested. She reached Taka's doorstep and tentatively knocked. Taka called out, in a deathly quiet tone, "Come in."

A wave of fear nearly drowned her as she slowly opened the door. She was half-way over the threshold when Taka pulled her into his apartment, slammed the door shut behind Miaka, and shoved her away from him. Miaka quickly regained her footing before she could fall, but Taka strode toward her with rage evident in his features. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he shouted at her as he back-handed Miaka with all the force befitting a half celestial warrior of Suzaku, sending her hurtling back, hitting her head on the edge of the kitchen table.

Pain like never before came in forceful waves at the back of her head. "You know what? I don't wanna hear your petty excuses! You might as well leave!" he said as he started to walk into the next room. "If I leave, Taka, you can be sure I won't come back!" Miaka softly murmured. Although it barely passed as a whisper, Taka stopped in his tracks as if she had shrieked at the top of her lungs. "That's why I wanted to talk to you," she said as she stood on wobbly legs, "I don't wanna be your girlfriend anymore. I'm tired of your bullshit! We've grown apart Taka and I don't wanna drag it out; you may deserve better. I'll be on my-" Taka whirled around, ran toward her, and slammed them into the wall opposite them.

"Oh, I don't think so _sweetheart_," he sneered the word, "I'll make sure you won't wanna leave." Taka crashed his mouth over Miaka's, the force slashing her lips against her teeth, making them bleed. Her cry of pain was his ticket in. His thick tongue speared its way into her mouth and a little way down her throat. Taka's hands were gripping her hips so tight that they became bruised, same with her upper arms and the backs of her thighs. Now having finished with her lips he kissed his way down her neck, biting so hard he drew blood. Having taken the opportunity to gulp down breath, Miaka cried out, "Suzaku! Please help me! Send me back to Konan, to Tasuki and Chichiri please!"

As if in answering her plea, a beautiful, red bird flew in from the window and let out an enraged shriek. Suddenly, both Miaka and Taka were bathed in a bright red glow, and Miaka knew she was safe with Suzaku taking her back to her friends.

Tasuki looked out on the shimmering lake. For some odd reason he felt anxious but couldn't tell why. It was night but he didn't wanna sleep. He really didn't wanna wake up with a hard-on like every other time he tried to sleep, especially when the monk slept not three yards away from him. He missed Miaka and Taka now more than ever, but mostly Miaka. He could never forget her long, shiny, auburn hair, or her luminous green eyes.

He really had a serious problem.

He could remember how happy she normally was, and of course her inhuman appetite! Also she could be a feisty, determined little baka! Tasuki chuckled to himself as his memories came in his eyes. He remembered the first night he met her, when he kidnapped her. The day when Nuriko, Miaka, and him went to the stargazing festival was a cherished memory as well. And of course, there was the night at the inn...

How could he forget the softness of her body...her flawless lips under his...her taste...

And the way she cried.

His gut started to tie itself into knots at the memory of her tears. He hated them and wanted to kiss them away and make her happy. That was also the night he realized that he loved her.

"I miss ya Miaka." Tasuki said just before Chichiri sprang up out of a sound sleep. "Ya won't have to miss her for much longer, ya know. Look!" Chichiri sang as he pointed to a spot some ways away from them. Just then, A bright red glow appeared...Suzaku's power! A shrill phoenix shriek pierced the silence and Tasuki and Chichiri could see Miaka standing in a most peculiar position. Almost like she was being pinned. The beast God hovered in a protective position in front of her and the could see the actual god in his human form.

"Miaka!" Tasuki cried with joy laced with concern as he ran toward her. _Something isn't right here, ya know._ Chichiri thought to himself. "Wait for me, ya know!" he shouted after Tasuki

_After so long, I finally get to see Miaka! Thank you Suzaku! _Tasuki thought as he rapidly started to fill with glee!

_Stop!_ Suzaku yelled at them in their minds,_ take one step near my priestess in harm and I will destroy you! She's been wounded enough already!_

That made them stop in their tracks. "What? Who's the fuckin' idiot that would dare harm her? What did they do to her? What happened?" Tasuki shouted. Chichiri joined in, "What happened to Miaka, ya know?"

_My faithful warriors, Tasuki and Chichiri, I am sorry, I did not recognize you two. My priestess has been injured...by the reincarnation of Tamahome._

Tasuki couldn't believe his ears and neither could Chichiri_. He...tried to force himself upon her...but did not succeed. He has injured her badly, for she is bleeding from several places mainly from behind her head. Please do all you can for her_! With that, the great beast God erupted in flames and flew to the heavens.

"Miaka!" Tasuki cried as he ran toward her. What was he thinking? He had no right to interfere! But when he caught sight of her all rational thought dissipated. She was gently lowered to the ground and the red glow was gone, but both Tasuki and Chichiri could see that Miaka was injured badly. They could see purplish-black bruises dotting her pale skin and most of them had started to bleed, her lips were oozing blood as well from an obviously forcive kiss. But what Tasuki couldn't bear to see was that the ground under her head had turned red with blood. He crumpled on his knees to the ground beside her, "Miaka. Please open yer eyes. What hurts, tell me please!" His arms circled around her fragile body, holding her body to his. He stroked her hair, and her eyes fluttered open. A sweet smile formed on her lips, "Tasuki. I missed you. I need help Tasuki, please help me."

She looked so weak, shaken, and broken that it nearly broke his heart. Next time he saw Taka, he'd kill him! "Hush, me an' Chiri'll get you somewhere so you can heal and tell us what happened." He picked her up and held her in his arms like a groom carries his bride, only they weren't choked with joy. "Kay, Tasuki." Miaka muttered as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

"I wonder what got into Tamahome, ya know. This isn't like him at all, ya know." Chichiri mumbled to himself as they walked toward the nearby town, and the inn at which they were staying. "Something's very wrong, ya know."

"Ya I know what's wrong! The bastard's gotta death wish is what's wrong! I swear I'll kill him for this when I see him again!" Tasuki vowed. Never had he been this pissed over a woman. True he didn't think it was right for a man to hit a woman but he'd never been this upset. But then this was Miaka. His gentle , loving, beautiful Miko!

At last, they reached the inn and, with Miaka still cradled in his arms, Tasuki went straight to his and Chichiri's room while the monk arranged another room for her. He laid her down on the bed and gazed at her sleeping form while he striped pieces of cloth from his bed sheets to tie around her wounds. "Oh Suzaku, what happened? She's wounded all over!" he muttered in disbelief.

Tasuki could see bruises on her upper arms and on her hips, her thighs, and on her face and neck. First he bandaged her head with the biggest piece of cloth with the tenderness of a lamb, so as not to wake her, then wrapped the second piece gently around her neck and put adhesive gauze on her cheek. As he started to bandage the wounds on her arms, Chichiri stepped in and said, "I got her another room. It's right next door to ours in case she needs anything, ya know." Tasuki looked up at him and Chichiri was astonished to see that he was crying.

"Why? What did she do to deserve this kind of hurtin'? She wouldn't do anything that bad. I'm surprised that she isn't dyin' from this many wounds." He wiped the rivers off his face, surprised at himself for this type of show of emotion.

"Tasuki, I feel a little better now. You said you wanted to know what happened right?" Miaka had just woken up to see him at her bedside and Chichiri standing in the doorway. "Chichiri, can you come over here for a second? I want to give you a hug." At this, Chichiri walked over next to Tasuki and bent to give his priestess a hug with a sad smile. "I missed you Chichiri." "I missed you too Miaka, ya know. What happened, ya know? you were really bad off."

Miaka sat up on the bed and looked at each of her concerned seishei. Tasuki was as worried as ever when it came to her, and it made Miaka's heart ache to be the cause of his worry and suffering, more so than the rest of her warriors. Chichiri looked pitifully sympathetic and concerned at the same time through his mask, which was hiding a scar that went across his eye.

"Alright, it seems I owe you an explanation... Taka and I are over."

"WHAT?" Both of the seishei asked simultaneously. "Yes, it's true. It's just that I could sense that we were growing apart, and whenever I would be late or forget something, Taka would either scold me furiously or slap my cheek. I realized that he was different and that we weren't kids anymore. I still thought that he would at least let me go without a fight because it was obvious that we were always on opposite sides. Little did I know that I would be a half-hour late and that he would backhand me so hard that I would fly across the room and hit my head on the edge of a table, or that when I did get it out in the air that he would try to force himself on me like that." She looked up at her warriors with tearful eyes, "I'm sorry that I had to burden you guys by being here, but I had a reflex reaction and Suzaku brought me here."

At this, Miaka tried to stand up and managed to stay on her feet, "I'll be on my way, I'll find somewhere to stay so don't worry about little old me." she started to walk out when Tasuki suddenly grabbed her and placed her gently on the bed again. "Yer not goin' anywhere right now. It's no trouble, you bein' here is actually a good thing fer us. We really missed ya Miaka, and we're still yer warriors." Tasuki waited so long to see her again, and he'd be damned before he'd let her go! "Thanks Tasuki. That means a lot. I'll go to sleep now, if it's alright with you guys." then Chichiri helped her off the bed and into her bed in the other room.

Later, in their own room, Tasuki and Chichiri were talking in their room, "I wonder what's wrong with Taka,ya know. He must be under some spell or something cause he'd never do such a thing to Miaka, ya know." Chichiri mused aloud. Tasuki, oblivious to the monk, was lost in his own thoughts, 'Why would she have to go through all that? I can't stand to see her like this. I swear to Suzaku that I'll fry Taka to a crisp if he even thinks of goin' near Miaka again!' He growled as he thought how he saw her earlier with wounds and bruises all over. He couldn't even believe someone could be that heartless.

His thoughts turned towards the first woman that ever wormed her way into his heart and renewed his vow to protect her from anything and anyone.


	2. A Fresh Start

An Old Face, A New Love ch 2

A Fresh Start

Miaka wormed her way into the nice clean sheets on her futon, going over all that had happened that day inside her head. _Thank you, Suzaku, for answering my plea. I couldn't thank you enough. _Miaka silently offered her gratitude to her god and savior. She really had no idea what she would have done in her situation with Taka earlier, had Suzaku not intervened. She shuddered to think what that man was capable of doing to her. She could still feel his cruel hands on her tender flesh.

Then her thoughts turned to her friends that came to her rescue once Suzaku brought her to Konan, mainly Tasuki. She's been thinking about the rugged bandit for quite awhile now, ever since she'd first left the book. Miaka thought about the way he always defended her, physically and emotionally, and his unrelenting humor and passion for fighting. As she lay in her futon, she could remember all the times she was with Tasuki and how he was always there for her ever since he first came with them on their first journey. With his flaming locks of hair that was always unruly, and which had grown long enough to put in a small braid, his pointed fangs that would show in a rougish smile most of the time, other times he would smile just to make her do the same. But what really captivated her even more were his fiery golden eyes, so full of mischief, mystery and intense determination. When Taka was Tamahome, Tasuki always set him straight either physically or verbally (mostly physically) when it came to her.

Miaka had been longing for the security she always felt from Tasuki ever since things had started to go downhill, and even before then. She missed all her loyal warriors while she was in her world, Chichiri, Tasuki, Hotohori, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Nuriko. She wondered what they looked like in their new reborn lives and where they were. Tears came in rivers as the bitterly sorrowful memories of their deaths came to the fore of her mind. How could they die so horribly? She sobbed into her pillow so as not to alarm her warriors in the next room, but apparently it didn't work. Tasuki came into the room, uncharacteristically quiet, and sat on the edge of her futon. "Hey, Mi-chan, please don't cry. You know I can't stand ta see ya cry, an' if yer wonderin' how I know, I could feel yer sadness through my kanjii so don't even try to bullshit me an' tell me yer not." He stoked his long-fingered hand across her bandaged head gently and told her. "Don't worry Mi-chan, next time I see Taka he'll get one helluva repremandin' from me about this. But you don't have to worry about nothin', you've gotta new day ahead of ya, a fresh start at a new life away from him." When he wasn't getting a response from her, he gently gathered her in his arms, sat her on his lap, and held her to his chest. "Please Mi-chan, answer me an' tell me ya were listenin'."

Mika wrapped her arms around him and sobbed her grief, soaking his white shirt. "It's not Taka, I was just remembering all the others. I miss them all so much Tasuki..." she managed to choke out. Tasuki just kept rocking her back and forth slow while stroking her head until she finally stopped crying. When Miaka was calm, she inhaled Tasuki's scent. He smelled deliciously musky, of nature, and pure masculine sexuality. She cuddled closer to his chest and sighed in contentment, "I really missed you, Tasuki-kun." He nodded in acknowledgement, "Yeah, I really missed ya yoo, Miaka-chan. How 'bout tomorrow me an' Chiri take ya out on the town, hmm? Get ya some new clothes since these are bloody and'll make ya stick out like a sore thumb?" Miaka thought about it and thought it a good idea, but was worried about the cost it would be to get clothes. She looked up at him, "But what about money Tasuki? Wouldn't it cost an arm and a leg?" Tasuki shook his head with a smile,"Nope, we get paid really good 'cause we work for the Dowager Empress, Houki. We're kinda like secret agents keeping crime to a minimal, so we're pretty much set for life at this point."

His carefree smile warmed her inside like fire on a cold winter night, "Alright Tasuki, we'll do our shopping tomorrow but please let me get some sleep first or I'll be extremely cranky in the morning." The red haired bandit laughed heartily before setting her gently on the bed and tucked her in. "Sleep tight, Dumplin' Head." He whispered the endearment as he closed the door to her room, leaving her to sink into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day was a bright morning in Konan, as the trio walked in the crowded street of a nearby market. "Ooh this gown looks heavenly!" Miaka sighed in awe of the beautiful floor-length kimono Tasuki held out to her as one he had just bought. It was a vibrant crimson with deep garnet beading and an outer covering of red lace. The bottom was dorned with a beautiful drawing of a pheonix curling around the bottom of the kimono with pink cherry blossom petals surronding it as if brought up by a breeze. The obi was a bright pink with swirls of red all around it. The sleeves were made of red lace with the image of pheonix wings stretching down to the draping cuff. The garnets were mainly embroidering the modest neckline, the lace on the skirt of the dress and the eyes of the pheonix. Rubies were scattered down the sleeves in intricate patterns.

It came with a few gold colored hairsticks and a fan with a pheonix fighting a dragon stitched into the material. The framework was black colored bamboo with gold flowers etched into the wood. "Oh Tasuki I couldn't thank you enough, it's so beautiful! Are you sure it wasn't too much tro-" Tasuki merely sighed and put his slender hand over her mouth to stop her protest

"No Mi-chan, it's not too much trouble. Us takin' ya shoppin' is a welcome back gift to ya, so don't worry 'bout nothin'" He said with a small smirk. He had grown very mature over the years Miaka'd been gone, but he still had is stubborness and his hot-headedness. He gave the dress to Miaka as she neatly folded it and placed it in Tasuki's deerskin knapsack. Chichiri walked up to them after buying a pair of black, flat shoes with straps that were to wrap around the leg with a curtain of red material draping down the top strap. They were to be a surprise to show Miaka when they got to the place in the Capital of Konan.

Chichiri had heard Tasuki mumbling in his sleep the previous night and remembered him groaning, 'Miaka...please come back...Miaka' all through the night. The masked monk felt pity for his pining friend but he admired him even more for his ability to put his desires aside for Miaka.

He walked up to the group and said after loads of shopping for clothes, herbs, and supplies, "Tasuki! Miaka! How about instead of walkng, ya know, we can use my kesa to transport us to the palace throne room, ya know. I'm sure her majesty won't mind, ya know."

Tasuki gave a look of immense elief which quickly turned into one of severe annoyance, "Hey, ya never offer that after a whole weeks worth of traveling together on missions, ya damn monk!" He raised his tessian in a mock threat at the innocently smiling monk. "I never offer because walking is excellent excercise ya know!"

Miaka watched as Tasuki chased Chichiri around in a circle around her and started to laugh her head off. Tasuki was right a fresh start is just what she needed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the new chappie, if you do let me know in reviews and their will be more. :) always happy to get reviews so please, R&R.**


End file.
